Sentimentality
by sinfie
Summary: Kris and Ralsei need to send Lancer somewhere for a few hours so they can get a bit of time to themselves. Susie has "better things to do", and only one other person comes to mind. Lancer isn't too thrilled, until...


"Kris… I don't want to leave Lancer alone while we go out," Ralsei looked at the human with concern in his eyes, holding Lancer's shoulders.

Lancer's tongue lolled out of his mouth, per usual; and he looked up at the Prince with a slight scoff. "R'ei, I'm not a child."

Lancer had adapted to calling Ralsei "R'ei", as a shortened nickname, to spare his own sanity. He had once made a joke that saying Ralsei's name sounded like the sound of someone retching, but felt horrible when he saw how it made his friend so sad. So, henceforth, R'ei was born.

Kris shrugged their shoulders, pulling their hoodie back onto their shoulder as it slid down. Ralsei frowned. "Whoever could we give Lancer to, for just one afternoon?"

Kris looked at Ralsei, then down at Lancer, and Ralsei's hands upon his shoulders. Ralsei deeply cared for Lancer-as did Kris themself-but surely he could handle one evening alone? Kris didn't want to pawn Lancer off to someone, that seemed like a bad thing to do, but… if it eased Ralsei's mind, then, they supposed...they might know someone.

Kris began walking in the opposite direction they had been going. Ralsei took this as a good sign and perked up, hurrying along behind Kris, toting Lancer along behind him. Lancer tripped, and stumbled after him.

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

Kris stared at the lazy skeleton draped in a baggy, yet fluffy, blue hoodie with the Brooklyn accent, pushing their hair out of their eyes and again fixing their sweater. "I don't personally know you," Ralsei, as usual, butt in for Kris when their shyness-was it shyness that kept them from speaking? He'd never asked-kicked in, "but I know you'll do a good job at looking after Lancer!"

"You couldn't be more wrong." Sans replied smoothly, shoving his bony hands in his furry hoodie pocket.

Ralsei looked at Kris, his eyes slightly worried and mildly panicked. Kris stared at Ralsei for only a moment, before his eyes flicked towards Sans and they took a small, demanding step forward, pushing Lancer a step forward as well.

"Kid, no. I hardly know you." Sans replied.

Kris pushed Lancer forward.

Sans sighed slightly, glancing down at Lancer. "He looks just like you!" Ralsei replied. "What's the issue…?"

"The last time I had to take care of someone-..." Sans seemed to be overcome with memories, and when he looked at Kris, it was hard not to note the similarities between the two. Sans seemed to shift, focusing back on Lancer. "...it didn't go well. I guess you could say they had a bit of a bad time around me."

"Please, it's only for a few hours!" Ralsei pressed, stepping forward himself now-they were all now surrounding Sans and closing in on him. Poor Sans, he didn't look like he had a choice in the matter anymore.

Sans sighed heavily. "I won't take care of him."

Ralsei's normally drooped ears seemed to droop further. He was never one to push-not too much anyway. "Kris...what're we going to-"

"Lemme finish. I won't, but, I know someone who will." Sans offered.

"Brother, who...what, is this?" The tall, battle-body-wearing skeleton bent down to stare at Lancer. Lancer stuck his tongue out, as per usual, and squinted his eyes. Papyrus took a small step back. "And what is it doing here?"

"His name is Lancer!" Ralsei chimed, all smiles, "and your brother said you could take care of him for a little while, while Kris and I go out!-somewhere. G-go out somewhere. Together."

Good save. That didn't help, Ralsei. Kris' eyes darted away for a moment, and they folded their arms and looked to the side.

"Oho, I see!" Papyrus grinned and slung an arm around Lancer's shoulders clumsily. "But of course, The Great Papyrus would love to be of help!" Papyrus beamed at the two.

"Great!" Ralsei perked up and stood beside Kris. "In that case, we'll be going! Thanks a ton, we'll be back before midnight, that I can promise!" He nodded dutifully before almost gliding out the door. Kris stood there for a moment, staring at the two.

Why did they seem...familiar?

No matter. Kris had...more important matters to attend to. They stepped out the door after Ralsei and shut it tight behind them.

Lancer looked up at Papyrus, then at Sans. Sans shrugged, and started walking up the stairs to his room. When he got there, he shut the door, and an odd fire-like light leaked from under the door. Lancer, curiosity peaked, went to follow him-but a cold, bony hand grabbed the back of his cloak. "Ah, ah! You're under my care, not my brother's-thank Asgore, he can't even take care of a pet rock! I am always the one to feed it while he sleeps all night! How lazy." Papyrus remarked.

...Feeding, a pet rock? Lancer looked around until his eyes landed on a truly pathetic sight. There was a rock on a plate, covered in sprinkles. Lancer winced. Oh, Papyrus. He hadn't realized he had been quiet, Papyrus had been talking his ear off, but suddenly Papyrus announced his silence and began to ask him questions.

"So, who're you?" Papyrus asked.

Lancer perked up slightly and grinned, his tongue lolling out of a gap in his teeth. "I'm, the bad guy!" He declared the familiar line.

"A bad guy?! Oh no!" Papyrus put a hand over his chest. "We truly are doomed!"

Though it was childish, Lancer could enjoy the pretend. It was fun. Lancer's grin widened and he swished his cape, striking a villainous pose. "Yes, I, dear Lancer, am your worst nightmare, oh loud, and much-taller-than-I skeleton! Try and catch me!" Lancer darted off.

Papyrus gasped. "Yes, I, a noble part of the Royal Guard-" Who said Pappy couldn't have a little fun dreaming, too? "-will capture you, bad-guy Lancer!" Papyrus dashed towards the child villain, as Lancer darted behind a couch and giggled as he sat there, watching Papyrus bend all the way down to look at him. Then he gasped as he felt something in his chest suddenly go feather-light, and he felt himself floating. Lancer looked around, until he saw the skeleton from before, who apparently couldn't feed a pet rock, how rude, lifting him with some sort of magic, into the air.

"Sans, you came back!" Papyrus seemed really thrilled that Sans was here participating, too.

"Why not," Sans winked, and pushed, with magic, the floating Lancer into Papyrus' arms. Lancer kicked and squirmed, all smiles and giggles, while Papyrus held him and taunted him, but all in good-natured fun.

"Traitor!" Cried Lancer to Sans.

"I don't choose sides, kiddo, I'm a pretty neutral guy." Sans shrugged his shoulders. "You certainly don't seem to be _a-neutral_ at hiding, however."

Lancer groaned out loud at the pun, finally wriggling free of Papyrus' grip and darting off again. Sans and Papyrus both watched him go, but gave him a bit of time to headstart.

"Why'd you come back, brother?" Papyrus asked, still smiling.

Sans' happy grin went a bit soft and sentimental for a moment. "He...reminds me of someone." He looked at Papyrus, and before his eyes, if only for a split second, he was cradling a little baby bones, swaddled in an orange blanket with little gloves, his hand wrapped around Sans' finger, and, if only for a second, he felt at peace. When Sans opened his mouth to continue, a voice beat him to it.

"Are you guys coming?! It's not fun unless the good guys chase me and come thrash my ass!"

Sans chuckled briefly, looking at Papyrus, who looked horrendously offended at such language, and who stomped off to go retrieve the little man. Sans watched him stomp away, the sentimentality still resonating in his chest, before shaking his head fondly, smiling, and trotting after the skeleton.

Even though Ralsei broke his promise, they didn't return until 12:05am, which made him frantically apologize ten times over, but neither of them had even noticed. Lancer even looked reluctant to leave. The past few hours had been amazing, and fun, and a nice escape from the oh-so-serious duties of saving the world, or whatever. Lancer looked up at Sans, who was standing to his left. Sans looked down at him and patted his head. "Go thrash some asses, kiddo."

"Sans!" Papyrus cried. Lancer smiled in return, sticking out his tongue, before looking towards Papyrus.

Papyrus knelt down and took one of his hands. "Whenever you're bored, stop by, and The Great Papyrus will be happy to play as many rounds of hide and seek tag you wish!"

Lancer beamed and threw his arms around Papyrus. Papyrus hugged Lancer in return, grinning so hard his cheekbones hurt.

Ralsei squealed, clasping his hands together and smiling. "This is so adorable, Kris!"

Kris had a small smile on their face, watching Lancer actually willingly hug someone besides Susie, who "had better things to do" this evening.

Lancer finally walked back over to Kris and Ralsei, waving his goodbyes, and they all three began walking.

"So, how was it? Did you have fun?" Ralsei smiled.

Lancer nodded his head. "You two should do that more often. They were pretty cool."

Kris and Ralsei exchanged glances, Ralsei's cheeks tinting pink, before he simply smiled and looked at Lancer.

"You're right. Maybe we should."


End file.
